<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Stuck on you by Errorneous</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/25670533">Stuck on you</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/Errorneous/pseuds/Errorneous'>Errorneous</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>NCT (Band)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>A bit horny Taeyong, M/M, Neck Kissing, Roommates, Time zone-limitless</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-08-02</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-08-02</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-05 04:27:23</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Not Rated</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>705</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/25670533</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/Errorneous/pseuds/Errorneous</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Lee Taeyong closed his eyes in desperation and let his desires writhe in his mind.</p><p>Gosh,even though he was just imagining,Moon Taeil was still so fucking hot.</p><p> </p><p>Or<br/>Taeyong was obsessed with Taeil's nape</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Lee Taeyong/Moon Taeil</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>9</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>37</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Stuck on you</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Taeyong has always liked limitless.</p><p>To be more precise, it’s the choreography of limitless </p><p>Especially the part of Taeil's highnote</p><p>When Taeil opened his hands and leaned back slightly,his white,tender nape,which was hidden under the collar and had never been directly exposed to the sun, would be revealed. Always looked delicate and fragile against the burgundy-colored hair tail.<br/>
Under the light, Taeyong could even see the faintly pulsating blue blood vessels under that piece of skin.</p><p>The scene has always make him excited</p><p>From the first time they had practicing the choreography,Taeyong couldn't stop dreaming about that thin white skin.  </p><p>He imagined his lips wandering on it, down the beautiful neck line, then the neck fossa and the nape, all covered with fine kisses. Maybe it’s a good idea to leave a few ambiguous red marks on the neck fossa, then lick his neck line slowly- hyung definitely won’t be able to bear it and will start to resist, his eyes will be teary and foggy,a slight whimper will ran from his throat. After struggling to avoid but found it  unable , he will give up in the end. His whole body slumped and gasped for air slightly.</p><p>If I burn a row of teeth on the nape at the time, what will he react?</p><p>Will he resist me? Or not having the strength to fight against me?</p><p>Taeyong swallowed his saliva, trying to suppress his desire , but his eyes just couldn't help pinning on Taeil, he couldn't remove his stares from him.</p><p>Damn... why can't I stop!</p><p>Lee Taeyong closed his eyes in desperation and let his desires writhe in his mind</p><p>Gosh,even though he was just imagining,Moon Taeil is still so fucking hot.</p><p>-</p><p>Taeyong just wants to dig a hole and bury himself right now.</p><p>"Taeyong, Taeyong,c'mere"<br/>
Taeil was wearing a white sweater, his neck protruding from the oversized neckline, which was slanted to the left shoulder due to the movement, loosely covered his shoulder.
He looked at Taeyong in excitement, waving his cell phone<br/>
"Hyung-wait a minute-"<br/>
"Quickly,Yong! "

</p><p>Taeyong tilted his head,suddenly stopped his pace from walking toward Taeil.</p><p>Perhaps because the air was too hot,Taeil pulled his neckline down a bit.  Pulling the round neckline with thin fingers and slightly exerting force, the entire white nape is exposed to the air.<br/>
Taeyong froze in place, opening his mouth but making no sound.<br/>
</p><p>His neck,like milky silk,like soft butter cake.
It looks so delicate...and delicious.
</p><p>Taeyong couldn't help but wanted to take a bite on it.

</p><p>He gulped,licking his lips unintentionally</p><p>"Taeyong?"</p><p>Taeil picked up his hair tail, turned his head and looked at him in confused.</p><p>Taeyong really couldn’t think of anything right now.</p><p>- </p><p>When Taeyong finally having his mind clear, there was already a distinctive bite mark on the back of Taeil’s neck.</p><p>"Lee Taeyong, what are you-"</p><p>As soon as Taeil turn his head to scold Taeyong, his entire body was weakened by the sudden licking on his neck. He trembled and tried to push Taeyong away, but was stopped by the sucking that fell on the neck.</p><p>"Yong,what...are you doing...?"</p><p>Taeyong didn't speak, but added another bite mark on the back<br/>
of his neck. This time it was a bit heavier.</p><p>"Taeilie, you are so beautiful"</p><p>Taeyong leaned down and kissed him on the lips, pressing him on the bed aside passionately. What will happen next is obvious.<br/>
</p><p>Taeil recovered his sanity in an instant and began to struggle</p><p>"Yong,didn’t we have schedule tomorrow !"</p><p>" You don’t have to remember if there is a schedule tomorrow"</p><p>Taeyong showed a wicked smile that will never be seen on the camera,which is full of desire.</p><p>"Taeilie,what you have to remember is …"</p><p>Taeil's struggle was defeated by Taeyong's kisses on the side of his neck once again. Taeil started humming and lost in lust little by little. His cell phone slipped out of his fingers,falling to the floor with a slight "pop"<br/>
Before he totally drown in the desire,he heard Taeyong whispered in his ears,completes his unfinished sentence with a deep,lustful voice.</p><p>"…that I’m going to milk you dry."</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>2Tae really do need more love (smile)</p><p>Anyways,thank you for watching &lt;3</p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>